


One Small Leap

by UnoSlut



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Episode: s06e20 The Future, The OC's aren't vital to the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnoSlut/pseuds/UnoSlut
Summary: Steven didn't get to do many "normal children things" during his childhood, and when Connie tells her friends they come up with a plan.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	One Small Leap

“So are you going to tell me where we are going or am I gonna have to assume that you’re a secret murderer?”  
Steven had been surprised when Connie came home early from New Hamtonyork college exclaiming that she was taking him on a date. The attire was something he could move easily in though, so he knew they weren’t heading to dinner or anywhere they wouldn’t be moving. However, they were still deep in the Trencord so they weren’t going out on a late-night hike either. He’d gotten suspicious when she pulled up in front of a concrete building with the Neon lights spelling ‘LEAP’. He had heard of the place when he was younger, some sort of ad in-between episodes of Crying Breakfast Friends, he had asked his father to take him there once but he didn’t have the money or time, recently he had heard that the place was going out of business and so there were even fewer places around. Connie ran around the car to grab his hand before pulling him up the ramp where he saw Daniel standing. It had been a few years since the roller-rink and only 2 years since Connie left Cram-school, but she had kept in close contact with her friends there and eventually through his travel he got to becomes good friends with some of them as well.  
“Daniel! Hey, thank you so much for this!” Connie called out to him.  
“It’s no problem. My parents don’t mind if we use this place for the night, they didn’t get any business today anyways. Everyone else is inside.” He invited them inside and directed them towards the cubbies in the corner.  
“Put your shoes and sock over there and head behind the counter next to it and grab a pair of grip socks.” Connie pulled him along again and both of them grabbed a pair of bright green socks.   
“Why are there little pads on the bottom?”  
“It’s for grip, otherwise you could just slip on the trampolines and crack your head open.” He looked up at her in shock,  
“Wait, trampolines? Like the entire floor is just bouncy?” It wasn’t much different to using his floating powers but he’d discovered that when he landed on the trampoline it didn’t have the same impact as landing with his powers.  
“Yes? Wait, Steven, I know you haven’t been to many places but you know what Leap is right?”  
“I know it’s a business that isn’t going well. They were popular when I was a kid, but god it’s been long since I’ve heard much of it.” Her eyes lit up in excitement as he finally got the socks on properly.  
“You’re going to love this then.” She leapt from her seat and pushed the blacked-out, glass doors for them to enter through, he walked through and paused seeing the expansive land before him. There were trampolines everywhere. Walls for people to jump onto and pits full of foam shapes. There were basketball courts and what looked like a dodge ball court. He could hear Connie laughing beside him at his agape mouth.  
“Well, what do you think?”  
He had no words, he could see Daniel and a few other people signalling for them to join them over at the dodge ball court. He could instantly feel the buzzing of power over his body as a huge smile stretched on his face. Stars in his eyes he ran over to the game Connie trailing behind him laughing and holding her stomach. It wasn’t until he arrived and the others laughed as well he noticed he had even turned pink. It happened when these sort of things happened. It was just pure unadulterated joy and sometimes his powers over reacted. Eventually, she was able to catch up to them and the game was amazing. Everyone was bouncing around and trying to hit them with foam balls that were falling apart from age, but it was perfect.   
He had spent the rest of the night trying out all of the different activities there. He did, however, have to ask for help to get out of the foam pit. His technique of moving like a rich duck just seemed to be sinking him deeper. He was in awe of Connie's moves against the walls. Flips and tricks which she practices for training being used to just fly through the air, she never ceased to amaze him, even in a child-like place like this. The evening ended with them leaving the building to go walk around and grab dinner together as a group. They ended up in a small hole in the wall restaurant and were all discussing what had happened since they last met up.  
“Steven, hey did you have fun?” He heard Patricia call across the table. He quickly swallowed his mouthful before replying, “Yeah it was epic!! I’m glad I could come.”  
“Well, this certainly won’t be the last time.” He looked towards them in confusion, before turning to Connie for context. They seemed to pick up pretty quickly as Ashleigh quickly accused Connie.   
“You didn’t tel him! Connie, this whole this was your idea!” She looked away from the playful glares, leaving a still very confused Steven.  
“You mean going to Leap?”  
“Oh, not just Leap,” Daniel replied, “Connie told us how you didn’t get to go to places outside of Beach City until you were like what 14?” Steven nodded in conformation, “So Connie came up with the idea that when we can we’re gonna hit as many child-like wonders as possible.” He pulled out a map and slammed it on the table in front of Steven. Opening it he saw little red dots spotted on the page, Siarah next to him pointed out what all of the places were. Water-parks, giant playgrounds, amusement parks, Pixney World the list went on as they continued he just stared in awe at all the planning they all went through. Soon the map went out of focus as tears gathered in his eyes. The group exclaimed in worry but he quickly hushed away their worries.  
“No no, I’m not made or upset. This is just really amazing, and really kind, and-“ He was cut off from his own cracking voice as Connie gently rubbed his back. Tears spilt down his face but he couldn’t help but smile as they all excited talked about all of the stuff to do and all the places they were going to visit. It really was perfect.


End file.
